What A Night
by ncisgeek
Summary: A night out on the town turns bad for a certain blonde haired blue eyed Detective, an ex-care child turned CSI and a socially awkward DNA tech.


**A/N: Just an idea that my friend gave me involving my favourite CSI ships: GSR; Wedges; SoNic. If anyone is reading my NCIS fic 'Jaime Amber Bishop' then I am still writing it but just taking a brief break to get my muse back. Enjoy guys and don't forget to review. : )**

"Urgh I'm beat!" Sara sank onto the bench in the locker room talking to herself more than anyone else.

"Rough case?" a feminine voice asked from behind her, startling Sara who had thought the room was empty. She turned to see the familiar face (and body) of Detective Sofia Curtis.

"Yeah, something like that"

"You know what you need?" without letting Sara speak Sofia continued "A night out"

Sara's eyes narrowed. The two women were not renouned for getting along, actually quite the opposite, the entire police department knew about the famous Sidle and Curtis catfights "Okay" but she agreed any way.

"Men!" they were interrupted by an infuriated lab tech storming in and kicking the nearest locker, which happened to be Hodges (Wendy would later swear that the foot shaped dent in it was completely accidental).

"Every thing okay Wendy?" Sara asked the younger woman.

She sighed and repeated "Men" when she received a look she continued in a quieter voice "Namely Hodges"

"Well …" Sara looked up at Sofia, almost seeking her approval, almost "We're going out tonight. Want to join us?"

"Could I?" her eyes gleamed hopefully.

Both women nodded.

"Cool. I'm off shift tonight"

"I'll pick you two up at 10?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah"

"Sure"

They departed and all went home for some well needed (and deserved) sleep.

Only Sofia knew where they were going that night so Sara and Wendy had a hard time deciding what to wear. In the end they opted for something that could be interpreted as smart, or sexy or casual depending on how you looked at it. Sara wore a mid-thigh beige skirt with an uneven hem and a slit up the left side and a low cut black top that showed off a little cleavage. Wendy decided on a similar length black skirt and a skin tight navy blue strapped tee with her hair swept back into a ponytail. Sara was picked up first as her and Sofia's apartments were the closest. When the blonde arrived Sara realised she had made the right decision on her clothing. They stopped off at Wendy's house and Sara didn't even bother to ask how Sofia knew her address she just got out the car and found the right apartment.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Lemme just get my bag" she disappeared for a couple of seconds and then returned with her purse "Now I'm ready"

"Are you actually going to tell us where we're going?" Wendy quizzed Sofia from the back seat. Being the youngest Wendy had to sit in the back according to Sara and Sofia.

"You'll see when we get there Simms" she said with a laugh and a glance in the mirror at the grumpy woman.

"So …" Wendy began "This turned out well"

They were seated along the back of the club along with about 10 other people. The majority of the club had fled the moment a gun was pulled and they were part of the unlucky few who got caught by the 3 gun men.

"Shhh" Sofia hissed in an angry tone. She was not angry at Wendy but at the fact that they had been taken hostage, so she knew she was being unfair. As the men began to search everyone's Ids all three cursed themselves for bringing their LVPD tags.

"What have we got?" Catherine asked Gil as she entered Archie's lab.

"Robbery in a club on the strip. Approximately 10 hostages" he turned his attention to Archie "Bring up the security footage" Archie did "Okay now zoom in on the first hostage … and now scroll across" he counted the hostages until Catherine interrupted him at 8.

"Wait … go back go back" she pointed on the screen "It's Sofia … and Sara" Archie scrolled across one more to continue counting when Hodges walked in.

"Hey guys. Why are you looking at pictures of Wendy?" he asked confusedly.

"Wendy?" Catherine pushed her glasses on and peered closer at the screen "Oh yeah. Damn"

"You never answered my question. Why are you looking at Wendy?"

Catherine looked over to Gil so he explained the situation "There's a hostage situation in a club. Wendy, Sofia, and Sara are among the hostages"

"Damn" Hodges copied Catherine. Everyone knew he had a soft spot when it came to the hot lab tech "We need to get them out". Okay that comment earned him strange sideways looks from both Grissom and Catherine. "What? We do"

"Yes we know that Hodges" Catherine nearly snapped. Everyone was in an irritable mood that night, and rightly so, their friends had been taken hostage by some lunatics with guns, who were now going through everyone's bags "Oh guys I hope you didn't take your ID" she whispered under her breath.

Sofia screwed her eyes shut as the large man snatched her bag off her, she didn't dare breathe as he rooted around looking for her ID.

"A cop!" he shouted "This one's a cop"

She was forced to open her eyes as she was dragged roughly to her feet.

"Sofia!" Sara and Wendy hissed at the same time, and then realised it was a bad decision as they were also pulled up and their ID checked.

"All three work for LVPD" the same man informed the other two.

"Bring them over here then" another, slightly smaller man, but obviously the leader instructed.

Two out of three of the women knew it would be worse for them if they struggled so they willingly went with the man, and once Sara had a gun pressed to her back and realised that being shot was not what she wanted to do today she did too.

"Let me see their badges" the leader demanded and was immediately handed what he wanted. "Sofia Curtis, Homicide Detective" he dropped the ID to the floor "Sara Sidle, CSI" and again "Wendy Simms, DNA" and once more. He thought for a moment before he spoke again. His words frightened the girls, something which did not happen often. "Let the others go. These 3 stay with me"

**A/N: Should I continue?**


End file.
